This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In groundwater wells, landfill gas, landfill leachate recovery wells and condensate recovery wells, hereinafter generally referred to as “wells”, there is a need to monitor liquid level in the well. If liquid level exceeds a preset level, action may be required to lower the liquid level so that methane recovery is not impacted. This may involve installing a pump, repairing an existing pump, adjusting vacuum levels, adjusting gas flow, and the like. Well liquid level status should be measurable without impacting the well environment. Well environments may be hazardous because of flammable gasses such as methane in the well, or chemicals in the leachate that corrode or damage test equipment, therefore use of electronic measurement devices directly in the well may be precluded. Measurement systems that require the well to be opened for manual liquid level measurement are also undesirable, particularly in wells operating under a vacuum to prevent outside air entering the well during a liquid level monitoring event. In addition, opening the well for liquid measurement can by itself affect the liquid level, and can further adversely impact methane recovery in methane recovery wells.